Minato Namikaze 6: Fed by lust
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Apologies on this taking a bit, lost my original so opted for a new one. This will be Minato x Gaara and without going too much into it this will involve a fantasy like setting and will entail a bit more unstable Gaara. Anyway hope you all enjoy. Yaoi.


**Authors note: **Regrettably my attempt prior at a Minato x Gaara fanfic was derailed as my work was lost to me. It has set me back from accomplishing what I had intended to do. So, today I will attempt to put up yet another one, given tackling what was never turns out the same way twice. I do apologize for those waiting on the next installment in the Minato series of one shots and hopefully this makes up for it. So this will be Minato x Gaara but more in a fantasy setting, hope you enjoy.

Minato Namikaze 6: Fed by lust

Minato Namikaze came to as he noticed where he was. It was dank and wet and the smell alone drove his insides crazy and his nostrils wishing they could not smell. His hands were chained above his head and he looks around to notice he was not alone. There were other males also facing some sort of gruesome punishment and Minato tried to remember what happened prior to winding up here.

He had been on the battlefield, no, he was storming a castle with those who fought alongside him, braved the trenches. Were these all that survived? Minato can feel his wrists starting to chafe and he was stripped of all his armor and his weapon. The sound of crunching armor brought his blue eyes to the man before him staring down at him, no doubt gazing at a lean fit body mold unlike those around him.

Minato had no body fat to speak of but he wasn't also muscularly fit where he could take any of these men on in a head to head clash. Minato had often been compared to a feminine like body figure though he had held his own in battle countless times. Minato was the leader from Leaf Kingdom though it seemed so far away now.

"Our King would have a word with you. Best be on your behavior or he will bury you alive." Minato is hauled to his feet and he is released from his cuffs as he is practically manhandled as he is dragged from what he now knew was a prison or waiting room for a meeting with their King.

It took a bit to get his bearings but he knew now he was in the Sand Kingdom or something else, his mind was not working. How long had he been down there deprived of food or water or company? Those around him kept mumbling about the King and his insatiable lust that was long and dry as the desert. Minato stumbles and the guard hefts him up and pulls on his blonde hair making him squirm and wince.

Minato did not utter many words as his mouth was parched and he notices the men staring at his barely clothed form. If not for the King's insistence to see him he was pretty sure he would not have made it as far as he was. The stairs were torture on his feet and he notices two guards part as the door swings inwards revealing a bed chamber and a red haired male with beady sunken in eyes and a muscular torso and abs admiring a weapon.

"Leave him, leave us." He says with a husky undertone, the guard retreats and the door slams shut resounding in the room…or maybe it was just him.

Minato looks around noting the huge sprawling bed, quite comfortable he imagines…and there were weapons lying scattered about. King Gaara, now he remembered…he and his people were going to try and take his land from him…given what a monster he had been called. However this attempt had been met with failure and none were left alive or sane to bring back word to Konoha of what had transpired.

"I hope your stay has gone well…I do try and treat all my guests with proper respect. You put up a valiant effort Minato, but, you failed in learning of my defense and that no man has ever broken it. Are you thirsty?"

Minato nods his head and the man goes to take a seat as he studies him. Minato looks around hoping to find some water to wet his whistle or even some wine. There were contingency plans in motion if he did not return within a certain amount of time so he could let out a relieved sigh knowing Konoha would be looked after. Minato was not married nor did he carry any offspring, so, it would not pass on to one of his lineage.

"Very well…drink up." Gaara goes to drop his pants revealing his dick. It was primed and hard and Minato balks a bit at the sight. It was huge.

"I-I…" Minato struggled to say much given how parched he was. However there was another reason for such little words…he was straight. He had never had another man's dick inside his mouth, inside him at all.

"Do not be frightened…and after all this will help with your situation. However I can see you will need further convincing so…guards!" Minato looks behind him as the doors swing open once again permitting guards in sheen of armor the likes of which would blind any in the scorching heat.

They notice the situation right away like they are trained for it and they grab onto Minato's arms dragging him along to where Gaara sat. Minato was forced to his knees and he could smell the musk coming off his dick. He shakes his head but he is then forced down onto him, his mouth pushed open as his head ascends up into his dry mouth. The taste makes him want to hurl and the guards refuse to let him up for air.

"There, that is how one King should treat another. I know you were King of your Kingdom and as such, well, now it appears you bear no title whatsoever." He lets out a deep throaty laugh of sorts and Minato is continued to suffer. His throat is assailed with his dick plodding away inside of him running along his tongue and making him want to hurl.

The guards do not let up…they do not desist. Minato for his part looks up at the red head who takes great pleasure in seeing him shut up by his size. It was huge, it made his eyes water and he wanted to just die or the very least go back to his imprisonment and be like the others. However…what if they had gone through this already? Minato began to think that they might have been rejects due to the King's insatiable lust, his dominating presence that toyed with ones very emotions.

Gaara's dick twitches in his mouth and as he came he tasted his saltiness as it runs down his gullet and smears his mouth with tastes that he had never experienced before. Some of it pushes out of his mouth clinging to his chin and coating his body. The guards let him up and he somehow manages to keep from falling backwards.

"Guards, which will be all…but stand by in case I, need your services. Do you see now Minato that with power comes the ability to control those beneath you. I have all I want here and yet no one to sate my desires…even those guards have served a purpose but too much muscle and their faces, unlike yours they do not strike up much imagery."

"Let me go…I will not speak of any of this to anyone…" Minato goes to stand up as he notices how the other man looks at him.

"You would go…and leave me on my own? You would leave me on my own?!" His question thundered and there seemed to be a twitch in his eye.

Minato races for one of the weapons as he holds it up. The other man of course was starting to laugh hysterically and there was something off about him, unhinged even.

"Alone, all alone, mother died because I killed her…I didn't mean to. And father, well, he attempted to have me killed so many times because I took the love of his life. Siblings, I had some, but I had them killed…they always despised me, their looks…haunted and filled with spite."

Minato had heard rumors of Gaara but the two had never met in person till now. Gaara was a reclusive young man who kept in his Kingdom, few ever stepping foot inside. He was a mass murderer who took great joy in torture and in battle few could last as he seemed to have an unlimited supply of stamina wielding weapons that should have dragged him down.

Gaara held up a spear and he circles around Minato. Minato felt exposed only wearing a loincloth and his weapon was a sword. Minato attempts to swing at him but his body was fatigued and not in the best shape to handle sword play.

Gaara strikes at him cutting at his face and Minato winces as he can taste his own blood. He tries to get in close but Gaara is savoring this. His spear slashes at his ankle and he falters some hoping it didn't go too deep. Gaara was still moving and Minato could feel the weight of his weapon. He parries the next attack but Gaara is only fueled on further.

"You will be the one to end my loneliness Minato…you will be the one to secure my future and take over the Leaf Kingdom once and for all. I now have a tie to take it over. Females are so…boring aren't they? Top heavy and bearing children, leads to overpopulation in my books. I am sure you noticed then that there are no females here."

Minato hesitates some thinking on that. That is when Gaara is upon him. He wrenches his weapon free and turns him around pinning him to the wall. Minato struggles but his loincloth is pulled free and his naked behind is to him.

"I sent them out to the desert to die. Tell me, how many females live in the Leaf Kingdom? Quite a few I imagine…and as such they serve no purpose. The world I see it deserves to be ruled by male and male alone. Those young enough will be trained to serve and eventually we will all die…and go back to the sand. You will be by my side through it all…serving as my Queen."

Minato shivers at his touch and can feel his dick prodding his anal passage. He squirms even more and does not like this plan. Without females there would be no more births…no more creation, it would be insane. And yet this King cared little about any other opinion but his own.

"I-I won't let you, I-I will fight you with all the energy I have…" Minato struggles more but his ass continues to rub his dick. It is then impaling him, shirking him of all responses as he lets out a long undulating moan. The cum still in his mouth making him look like a whore.

"You have no say in these matters…my Queen. You will serve a role as silent as one will be no sense in having someone speak out against the King." Minato finds his wrist pinned behind his back and pressure applied as his ass is torn open, his own dick crushed up against the wall.

Minato whimpers and he can feel Gaara increasing pace. His abused dick yearning for some sort of compensation but none comes. He can feel teeth grazing his neck and he bites down on his bottom lip as he tries to keep from cumming. Eventually though Gaara cums…but much as he wished it ended there it did not.

Gaara dragged him over to the bed and tied his wrists to the bedpost. Minato lay there looking up at him as he straddles his dick, his face shining with lust, shining with want. No amount of struggle or resistance could keep his fate from being sealed by such a mad man, a monster of the sand.

Gaara drops down on him…his ass swallowing up his length and practically riding his balls. Minato is moaning as he tries to keep his thoughts intact. Gaara owned this, he places his hands down on his chest and bounces with no care in the world. The Kingdoms would fall to him…they would serve him and his nefarious needs and Minato was bearing witness to it all first hand.

Gaara leans down kissing him on the lips…the kiss rough and he attempts to bite his tongue. Gaara will have none of that as he slaps him across the face and keeps a firm grip on his face. Gaara's ass did a fine job keeping his dick secured and it was throbbing before long. Minato would go through many more positions, his body exhausted but even when he was out it kept going.

* * *

"Gentleman…as you know today is the day that we go after the Leaf Kingdom. It will be a victory the likes of which we have not seen in a long time. However…we will not be going alone. If you see women you will exile them to the desert and no woman or girl shall ever be taken by a male, it serves no purpose."

Minato stood behind a curtain as he adjusts the dress he wears and the crown atop his head. Today was the day he became the Queen and likely the only male to ever wear a dress. It fit him nicely, altered from someone else who wore it prior. Minato takes a breath not sure he quite knew how to work with this new position.

It pained him that he would be used as an instrument to take down his own Kingdom…destroy all he had sought to preserve. Gaara was reaching the conclusion of his speech and Minato moves out into the open, the crowd going nuts over his appearance but also having a Queen.

"My Queen, my love…Minato Namikaze. He will serve us quite well but he shall only be taken by me in the bedroom. Today the Leaf Kingdom will fall and know no mercy. Gather your weapon, armor,, horses…we ride." Gaara's hand slipped around his waist drawing him up against him and they kiss amidst the excited yells. Minato holds him close tangling his hands behind his neck. Things were moving so fast and yet he accepted his new role…he had been broken; this was his new home now. Long live Queen Namikaze and King Gaara.

THE END


End file.
